


Who is he?

by orphan_account



Category: Now You See Me (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Life, Gen, confustion, lying, no turst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After there third and final act the four horsemen are staying in Boston waiting for orders form Dylan, and Tony being that kind of  person who needs to know how things are done locates them and convinces Bruce to tag along by telling him its a romantic surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think this is my first so be absolutely hinder good or bad please be honest 
> 
>  
> 
> -Kitty:3

Horsemen 11:27 am

"We've been waiting forever." said Jack "When is Dylan coming back?Damn it!!!!!!!" 

 

"Just be patient ok?"replied a wary Henley,"He's only been gone for 2 weeks,I'm sure he just went to.....to....umm.......go get something ya that's it to go get something."but even she had doubt in her voice.

 

Danny scoffed,"Went to go get something, what takes 2 weeks to get?......."a flash of fear showed on his face for a split second"What if he's having second thoughts about us being apart of the Eye?",a mortified Danny whispered.

 

That thought had sent the room quiet and uneasy.

 

Finally Henley spoke"He could be visiting the Eye talking about tests for other newcomers"she tried desperately.

"Sure",Merritt's voice dripping with annoyance turning to face Henley,"sure and how long have we been h--

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG  
They all rush to the phone hoping for Dylan to tell them what's going on.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Hi this is Tony Stark calling you to let you and the other horsemen know that me and a friend will be there in 23 seconds.", Tony replied briskly"Bye"

Confusion filled the room faster then you can think.

"Wait did you invite Tony Stark?"Jack asks them slowly one by one, each and everyone said no.

Danny glances at the wall clock" oh shit they should be here in 5...4...3...2...1" they hold there breath waiting for Tony to come through the roof or something but he doesn't instead he knocks on the door.

 

Tony raps on the door 3 times before the door opens.

 

Tony holds out his hand to start introductions 

"Hi I'm Tony Stark and this is my friend"Tony pulls a man that looks familiar.

"Bruce."Tony said.

 

"Dylan?!?!",all four of the horsemen shouted.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stark tower 7:34 am

"What are you doing up so early?"Bruce asked when he came back to the lab only to find a tony who did not go to bed last night.

 

"Trying to figure something,Tony stated clearly tired but not going to go to sleep without figuring it out.

 

Sighing he took a seat next to tony to see his problem.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny 'Let me warn you, I want you to follow because no matter what you think we might know we will always be 1 step,3 steps,7 steps ahead of you ,and just when you think your catching up, thats when we will be right behind you and at no time will you be anywhere other then where I want you, so come close get ,all over me because the closer you think you are the less you'll actually see.'

Dylan'I'm gonna nail you'

With the snap of danny's wrists the handcuffs fly off of his hands and on to Dylan's.

Danny' Something wrong with that soda miss?' 

 

Hesitantly Alma shakes the can and pours the soda out only to have the key fall out, Dylan grabbed the key while, Danny grabbed a phone that the soda on the table was about to ruin.

 

Danny'First rule of magic always be the smartest guy in the room' handing the phone to Dylan who was free of handcuffs.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Hey Bruce?"tony called.

"Yeah tony."Bruce said.

"This Dylan guy looks like you."tony said amused.

"I don't see it"Bruce states.

"Really?You don't think so huh."tony said dumstruck 

"Sooo what's your problem"Bruce asked

"Oh right that well trying to figure out what they did to switch the handcuffs and the key in the soda."

"I don't know care how they did it", Bruce lied." so please stop talking about it ." 

(Well Bruce doesn't really want to talk or think of the four horsemen, but its eating me up not knowing how to do that trick)

"Hey Bruce want to go somewhere romantic?,I read about it online what do you say ?"tony felt bad for lying but not lasting very long he was able to live with himself.

 

When they got close to the four horsemens hiding place tony blind folded Bruce so he wouldn't know where they were. 

But when they got there something very strange had happened they called him Dylan from the tape the had hacked into.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Four horsemen 11:30

 

"Dylan!?!?!"all four horsemen shouted.

"I thought something bad happened after 2 weeks of not hearing from you",Jack said, his face turning to a smile.

 

"Yeah just call or something man you had us worried" Merritt sighed visibly relaxed.

To Tony confusion was an understatment, why did they think Bruce was Dylan?, why did they act like Dylan was there best friend wasn't the F.B.I. tracking them?

 

"Wait Bruce what's going on?" Tony asked carefully.

"Who's Bruce?, don't you mean Dylan ?"Henley asked.

"Bruce why do they keep calling you dylan?" Tony said more urgently.

"Dylan why is he calling you Bruce" Danny said calmly.

 

Bruce's/Dylan's thoughts were 'oh shit, I'm screwed I can't keep lying to both of them. What do i say ?!?!'

 

"SHHHHIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!"Bruce/Dylan said,"I'm screwed"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ment to post yesterday but internet is out you might have to wait for a couple days. :'( 
> 
> -Kitty

Bruce 

Well Bruce's choices are, one lie to the four horsemen or tell the truth but when did he tell the whole truth?, never.

 

"I'm not Dylan,I'm Bruce.",Bruce said not telling the whole truth but not completely lying, because technically he is pretending to be Bruce.

 

"sorry about that you just look like him and you know?"Henley stated not quite sure about who he is.

Meanwhile Jack, Merritt, and Danny don't quite believe Bruce in fact Bruce notices entire conversation in signals between them.

 

Danny: do you believe this Bruce guy about not being Dylan?

 

Merritt:that's a load of crap he's definitely Dylan.

 

Jack:why is he trying to hide it?

Danny:I don't know 

Danny:hey do you think you could do some hypnosis on him?

 

Merritt: maybe he is the leader of the eye for a reason.

Jack: look you guys come up with a plan, I'm going to go talk to Tony Stark, my idol.

With that he leaves, leaving Danny and merritt come up with a plan.

 

"hello Mr.stark", trying to sound professional" my name is Jack Wilder, I'm like your biggest fan man,would you mind if we take a picture?"Jack asked then added hurriedly,"we don't have to ,if you don't want to." 

 

"sure kid,but after all four of you did, I feel like I should be asking for your picture, and call me Tony." Tony smiled at Jack.

"Tony can I ask you about where you got your inspiration for your suit?"Jack asked eagerly.

 

"Yeah sure."Tony replied.

 

All the while Danny and Merritt are disscussing how to hypnotize Bruce.

 

Henley, shyly come over to talk to Bruce.

 

"Hi I'm Henley and your name is?"the red head says to Bruce.

"I'm doctor Bruce Banner."Bruce replies loudly so everyone can hear,with that everyone stops talking.

 

"You mean the doctor guy who is the hulk?"Danny says.

Bruce purposefully flinched at Danny's words and trying to stay cool he says and gives the horsemen an almost unforced smile"I prefer to be the doctor who turns into the hulk.", none of them notice the forced smile except Merritt and that's exactly what Bruce wants, for them to pity him so they won't go through with there plan to hypnotize him.

It works for now.

Shortly afterward they invite Tony and Bruce inside.

"I have to ask how in the world did you do that handcuff illusion?"Tony can't resist asking.

"Well we were taught how to do some of those illusions from a friend who wrote the plan for our shows. That's why we did this because of the rewards"Danny says VERY carefully not to include the Eye.

 

"But what about-"Tony starts.

 

AVENGERS ASSEMBLE

Bruce's card goes off."well that's my call, tony you stay my card went off, not yours."

 

As Bruce leaves Merritt invites him to come over later.

 

"Sure"Bruce said.

 

As Bruce leaves, he hands tony his shirt and shoes.Tony glances up and starts to play candy crush saga out of boredom.

 

Bruce steps out to concentrate and the horsemen come in time to see the hulk jump of into the distance.

 

Tony stays for 20 more minutes then gets a call from pepper yelling at him to come to stark tower he has a meeting with the press on his thoughts about the four horsemen.

"Well I have to go too but, if you want you can come to stark tower anytime, unless the hulk is out, you don't want to be there if he is." With that he walked to his car and left, his card on the table.

"Well let's go back to waiting for dylan. Come on guys." Danny says, being logical and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking about a horsemen couple any preferences?   
> Comment if you liked if not well I tried right?
> 
> -Kitty


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry bout the wait no Internet and high school can be bitches but went to a cafe just for you guys love ya

Bruce

 

As the Hulk hopped away Bruce still awake, he just thought, and thought because in the Hulks head that's about all you can do that or nap.

Truth be told Cap was in trouble he just wasn't in Cambodia try,brazil he needed the extra time to look for something in Canada for..............some friends, hell why is he lying to himself?, he needs it for the horsemen.

Bruce hardly noticed as they pasted the border of Mexico.

 

Bruce can't stop and thinking about how close that call was with tony and the horsemen man, I am gonna be screwed next time.

What I gonna do when, if they see each other.

 

Bruce ponders this for a couple minutes when he suddenly notices the hulk losing control and him gaining control.

 

STEVE/NATASHA 

" Steve we need help.",Natasha said fighting of another Hydra agent. 

Just then a roar comes along with several Hydra agents flying through the air.Lots of dust covers the air, out of the dust a small figure appears to be walking to them, both are on there guard,

" Cap?,is that you?", a familiar voice calls out.

"Bruce, don't scare us like that. Man!!

"Well Enough chit chat lets do this."Bruce said already turning into the hulk.

 

\--------------------------------------

Several hours later.

 

" Those Hydra agents sure put up a fight." Cap says happily.

"I didn't think you were the gloating type Cap."Bruce said.

"Well usually I'm not but, today I'm happy."Cap said with a smile toward Natasha.

"I know me too"she replyed back.

"Look save the romance for the tower ok?",Bruce asked.

"Fine,lets go to the tower Steve." Natasha said,"Bruce you coming?"

"Nah got to get something from a friend, I'll be there in a day or two."Bruce replyed. "Okay have fun,see you soon.",Natasha said not really paying attention,climbing in the Quinjet. Steve following Natasha lead climbed in the Quinjet. Bruce on the other hand decided not to join them he didn't want to be there when they went to the bedroom \-------------------------------------- When I reached Canada I had to be fast because if I was gone for nine hours with the horsemen they might put two and two together and realize I was Bruce. What was I looking for well, that's kind of hard to explain, it's a device that will help scout new members of the Eye that's what the horsemen were gonna do recruit people. After searching one of my many log cabins that I had called home during my time on the run as Bruce I found it.after racing to New York and changing my clothes and hair style(slightly) I walked through the door at around middnight to see somethings.......no somebody having sex...... "Jack?!?!?!!"Dylan exclaimed. "Dylan?????"Danny responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh heh don't worry I got everything planned out
> 
> -Kitty


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went to a diner for you just for Internet. a diner!,for craps sake I didn't even know there were still diners.

Bruce 

"Woah,woah,woah, look nothing against gay se-",Bruce starts knowing he'll get cut of.

Jack shakes his head as if he is confused......or coming out of a trance.

"Wait,Dylan why am I naked....with Danny?!?!??!!"Jack nearly screams.  
"I don't know I honesty just got here",Dylan replies just as confused.

Danny comes to after passing out from who knows what they were doing.

"Hey Danny."Jack says weakly.

 

Danny looks dizzy,shakes his head,looks at the situation.

"Merritt!!!!!".what did you do to me and Jack??"Danny yells,walking over to Merritt's room.

 

Merritt peeks out of the door,"nothing why?",he says innocently.

"You did something."Danny says loudly.  
With that they get in a heated fight. All this time spent fighting Dylan realizes that jack has not said a word much less put on clothes. "Jack something wrong?, because most people would put on some pants and you also haven't said a word."Dylan says very observantly. "Merritt what did you do to Danny and Jack?, and don't give me bull shit,because I WILL know."Dylan threated. "Okay fine,"Merritt said giving into pressure,"I didn't do anything you two did,see I just prevented you from hiding you feelings for each other you to did the rest.",Merritt can't hold back a laugh at this. "So these are our feelings, no one else's.",Danny said slowly. "Yup!!"Merritt says closing the door. "So what do you think Jack?" Danny questions just Jack. Jack doesn't even answer he just leans in real quick and kisses with all his might, they get carried away pretty quick. Bruce knows that he should go somewhere else but this reminds him of him and tony. \-------------------------------------- FLASHBACK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh heh still got it all planned out


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm sorry bout the wait. Kitty

Bruce starts to remember how he and Tony got together, how Tony just out of the blue kissed him how..... wait what time was it.....most likely around 1:00am shit I need to go to sleep Bruce walked over to his room before he went to bed he wrote' TALK TO MERRITT' and he lay down thinking I have to much control of well..... every thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry bout the wait promise posting will be more often

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you like, if not well I tried right? Also happy to answer questions give spoilers so just ask.


End file.
